Mi Ángel de la Guarda
by AlwaysSerenity
Summary: Este es mi primer FIC, asi que por favor, no matadme... y dejad REVIEWS que no cuestan nada y me hacen feliz :P


MI ÁNGLE DE LA GUARDA

Me giro de nuevo en la cama, no puedo dormir, siento el frio en mi espalda, no estoy acostumbrada a esa sensación, después de casi un año sintiéndolo pegado a mí se me hace difícil que no esté. Al recordarlo, nuevas lagrimas recorren mi rostro, antes las intentaba frenar, pero ya no me esfuerzo, es inútil frenarlas, así que corren libres por mis mejilla. Todo mi cuerpo se estremece y un nuevo nudo se instala en mi garganta. Siento como mi corazón se desboca y cada vez me cuesta más respirar. Está a punto de darme otro taque de pánico, no sería el primero en estos días, pero cada cual, es peor que el otro, pero no puedo controlarlo, las pasillas que me ha recetado Lanie no me hacen efecto. Comienzo a hiperventilar, así que me levanto e la cama como puedo y voy hasta la ventana. Corro las cortinas y abro la ventana, para así poder respirar el aire fresco de la invernal Nueva York. Hace frio, pero no me importa, solo necesito aire, como si de esa manera todos mis fantasmas nocturnos se fuesen, pero es imposible. Me siento en el alfeizar de la ventana empiezo a mirar la ciudad, la ciudad que nunca duerme, la gran metrópolis, la ciudad que tantas alegrías y tristezas le han dado. Ya no sabe si podrá segur en esa ciudad, son demasiados recuerdes, algunos felices y otros tristes, y estos últimos le ganan la partida a los felices.

No puedo creer que hace un mes soñaba con formar una familia junto al hombre de mi vida y que dos días después alguien me lo arrebatase. Sí, me lo han quitado, mi amor, mi escritor favorito ya no está conmigo y yo me siento perdida, sin él no sé qué voy a hacer. Él era la única persona que podía sacarme una sonrisa en los momentos más difíciles. Siempre ha estado ahí, conmigo, no siempre en cuerpo presente, pero si su esencia, como cuando murió mi madre y sus libros me ayudaron a seguir adelante y a ser quien soy hoy día. Ahora que el no está, quien me va a ayudar a seguir, bueno en realidad si lo sé.

Estaba tan sumida en los recuerdos junto a él, que no me he dado cuenta que ha amanecido, y un nuevo sol calienta la ciudad. Me levanto del alfeizar y me arreglo. No puedo estar encerrada en la habitación, aunque creedme, es lo único que quiero, pero tengo que intentar volver a la normalidad. Cuando salgo de la habitación, me encuentro a Alexis y a Martha en la cocina. Anoche vine a visitarlas, para ver cómo se encontraba, también quería saber si me culpan de algo, pero no es así, para mí es un gran alivio, aunque yo si me sienta culpable, ya que fue en una de nuestras persecuciones cunado ocurrió todo. Estuvimos recordando viejos tiempos junto al hombre de nuestras vidas. Para Alexis, ese hombre le dio la visa, para Martha es al hombre quien dio la vida, y de la que estaré siempre agradecida, y para mí, es el hombre que me devolvió la vida. Me invitaron a cenar y se nos hizo muy tarde, así que me pidieron que me quedase a dormir allí, es la que era nuestra habitación y no me puede negar, quería volver a dormir impregnada en aquel olor, su olor, aunque no es lo mismo, sin el nada es lo mismo.

Me dirijo hacia ellas y me doy cuenta de que las dos tienen los ojos hinchados, muestran de que también han estado llorando, ambas se fijan en mí y seguro que también se dan cuenta de que yo también lo había estado, pero ninguna decimos nada. Nos sentamos juntas a desayunar, las tres teníamos tiempo suficiente. Martha ha dejado la academia de teatro por un tiempo, no se sentía con ánimos por el momento, Alexis debido a las circunstancias ha pedido unos días en la universidad y a mi Gates me ha dado dos meses de excedencia, ella no sabía nada de nuestra relación hasta el día de su muerte, ella había venido con nosotros al arresto de un juez, normalmente no viene, pero era una situación especial, así que vino y cuando se produjo el tiroteo y alcanzaron a Castle me vio arrodillada junto a él, llorando y diciéndole que no me dejara sola, ahora no, que me prometió que siempre iba a estar conmigo y que le quería. No deje que decirle que lo quería hasta que me apartaron Ryan y Esposito, que me cogieron y me llevaron arrastras, ellos también estaban llorando pues sabían que lo habíamos perdido.

Tras desayunar juntas me despido de ellas con un beso y un abrazo a cada una y también les dije que si les apetecía, esta noche podríamos cenar juntas porque les tenía que contar una cosa y ellas accedieron.

Salgo del loft, me subo a un taxi y puse rumbo al cementerio, donde descansaba el cuerpo de Castle. Primero paso por una floristería y compro un ramo de azucenas blancas con unos lirios morados y otro ramo de rosas rojas. Cuando llego al cementerio lo primero que hago es visitar la lápida de mi madre y en ella deposito el ramo de azucenas y lilas, eran sus flores favoritas… me quedo un rato allí, junto a mi madre, acariciando su anillo y mirando la lápida con la inscripción en latín ''Vincit omnia veritas'' traducido ''La verdad lo vence todo'' y espero que algún día que su verdad, la verdad de por qué la mataron y quien lo hizo, venza, aunque ahora va a resultar mucho mas difícil sin él, mi apoyo a mi lado.

Después de visitar a mi madre, voy a su lápida y a medida que me acerco por el mullido césped, las lágrimas aparecen. Cuando estoy en frente, no puedo mantenerme de pie, es demasiado para mí, así que hinco las rodillas en el cospes y deposito las rosas, agacho la cabeza y empiezo a llorar amargamente y parece que el día acompaña porque empieza a llover con fuerza. Nuevos recuerdos abarcan mi mente, recuerdo la noche en que decidí no tener más miedo y arriesgarme, a decirle que lo único que quería era a él y que nada más me importaba, fue la noche en que nos amamos por primera vez y la noche más feliz de mi vida.

De repente, siento como alguien me toca en el hombro, no se quién puede ser, aunque no tengo ganas de que me vea de esta manera, aun así me giro y lo que veo me deja sin respiración, no puedo moverme de donde estoy, esto es demasiado, veo su figura delante mía, pero no es opaca, puedo ver que hay detrás de ella, es como un espejismo. Él se agacha hasta mi altura y me sonríe como solo él sabe hacer lo que hace que inconscientemente yo también lo haga, tiene ese efecto en mí. Intenta acariciarme, pero no siento su mano cálida, solo siento un escalofrío en el lugar que me ha acariciado. Me estoy volviendo loca, no hay duda, me siento como Melinda en Entre Fantasma, todo es tan irreal… y nuevas lágrimas salen de mí.

-No llores más Kate- Me susurra.

-Lo siento Rick, debía de haberte protegido, todo ha sido culpa mía- Le digo llorando

-No digas eso cariño, tú no has tenido la culpa de nada, deja de culparte- Y me vuelve a acariciar.

-Te quiero Rick, siento no habértelo dicho antes, siento que hayas tenido que esperar cuatro años a que yo diera el paso, siento que haberte mentido durante casi un año al decirte que no me acordaba de nada cuando me dispararon, siento…

-Kate- me interrumpe- yo sé que me querías, me lo demostrabas día a día y no sientas todas esas cosas, gracias a todo eso estamos juntos, aunque yo ya no esté vivo siempre voy a estar contigo- me sonríe.

-¿Siempre? –Le sonrío.

-Siempre. Voy a ser tu Ángel de la Guarda y os voy a proteger desde el Cielo a ti, a mi madre y a Alexis, sois mi familia.

-Pues dentro de ocho meses, tu trabajo va a aumentar, tendrás que proteger a un nuevo miembro de tu familia- Y nuevas lagrimas se me amontonan en los ojos, al igual que en los de él y ambos, sonrientes, nos fundimos en un lento beso, que aunque es un especie de espejismo, lo puedo sentir y sé que él siempre va a estar conmigo y va a estar protegiéndonos a mí, a su madre y a sus dos hijos.


End file.
